Legends and Bloodlines
by OS Platform 9.75
Summary: The Sons of Ipswich lives are hell once Chase Collins body is found. They're kicked out of school and town with nowhere to go. Until they get a letter asking them to attend an Academy that will change their livesBetter summery inside please read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All plots and characters from the Covenant are not mine :( Everything thats not...well that IS mine.

Legends and Bloodlines Chapter One

A/N: I'm going to have to insert a full summery here because I really don't think the space I'm allowed for a public summery is enough room to explain everything. This is a Covenant fanfiction that I'm going to try and revolve around all of the Sons of Ipswich. The main character is Pogue and Bella (insert the little copyright symbol here). I highly recommend you read the summery so you understand whats going on.

**Summery: After the fight with Chase the Sons perfect lives go to hell. The dean suspects them of murder and tosses them out of school. Sarah freaks out and breaks up with Caleb after Chase's body is found in the woods outside of the family barn having been ravaged by wolves, but everyone knows that there aren't any wolves in Massachusetts. **

**Kate won't so much as look at Pogue since she found out about his powers, she shuns him calling him a freak. The school founds out that Tyler's gay and a week later Caleb and Reid find him passed out behind Nicky's beaten and raped. Reid goes into a violent frenzy when he finds the gang who did it, including Aaron the sleaze bag himself. Reid beats Aaron to an inch of his life. Literally Aaron had to be put on life support. **

**The Sons are quickly banished from town. They're have all the money in the world but nowhere to turn to or at least thats what they thought as they packed...**

Caleb angrily through clothes in suitcases. This was his heritage they were making him leave. His mother couldn't handle a move and the mayor understood that and said that she could stay but he never wanted to see Caleb or the Sons of Ipswich again. Caleb was so close to breaking down. What did any of them do to deserve this hell? Tyler was still going through shock for the Lord and Lady's sake!

Caleb sat down heavily on his bed head in hands fighting back tears. Where were they going to go. How was he going to take care of everyone. Their lives were his responsibility.

"Please," He whispered voice cracking. "Guide me...give me something." He pleading to the empty air.

But the air wasn't so empty after all. A heavy envelope materialized and floated down to land at his feet. Caleb stared at it shocked. He'd never seen it before. Quickly he jumped up and looked around, instantly paranoid. The envelope at his feet quivered almost impatiently.

Cautiously Caleb picked it up and examined it. He could have sworn the air around him sighed. Holding it together was a royal blue wax seal stamped with a simple pentagram. Breaking it open he pulled out a letter which he skimmed over quickly before pulling out his phone and calling Pogue.

"Your not going to believe this."

Hours later everyone was surrounded by suitcases in Caleb's living room listening as Caleb read the letter he had mysteriously received.

_To the Sons of Ipswich:_

_It is with much pleasure that I request the presence of Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin, Pogue Perry, and Tyler Simms. It is to my understanding that you have all been expelled from both school and town for the death of Chase Collins. _

_I thank you for disposing of him, you see he was a great mince to our society calling much attention to himself. He also caused several deaths while he attended school here. One was my cherished niece. To show my gratitude I would like all of you to consider staying out your summer here on the campus of _Black Rose Academy_. A large proportion of the students stay here year around preferring safety in numbers. Others its seems I can't get to stay on campus enough. _

_You'll find yourselves surrounded by peers similar to you and as I see you've all led a rather sheltered live you'll get experience with those other than your own race. We have all kinds of people here and you'll be trained on how to use your powers properly without using yourself up in the process. _

_Please consider, you wouldn't be enrolled in classes until the start of fall courses but I'm sure you'll have a learning experience no doubt. If you wish to attend go to the Salem Massachusetts Courthouse basement. Escorts will await you there. _

Dean of Black Rose Academy

_Fredrick Lowrell_

Caleb finished the letter and sat down passing the letter around for everyone to read personally. Pogue was the first to speak up. "He speaks like there's more witches out there."

"Not only witches but 'other races'." Tyler added passing the letter back to Caleb. Reid shook his head. "The guy is clearly out of his mind. I vote that we move to the city somewhere we're we can blend in."

"I agree. What if its just a trick. If there are more witches out there than the could all be like Chase. Power hungry and Reid and Tyler haven't ascended yet." Pogue said.

"But guys its worth the risk isn't it? Just to see." Tyler looked around excitedly and all of them gave in slightly. They hadn't seen him smile or have a sparkle in his eyes since they found him behind Nicky's. "What if its real. Caleb said that he found it while he was praying. If its a real school than we won't be singled out anymore. We won't have to hide!" His voice was excited until he noticed everyones eyes on him then he quickly sat down and fidgeted until Caleb touched his shoulder and smiled at him.

"I agree with Tyler. Where else to we have to go. Besides we'll be together and someone will have to put up one hell of a fight to take on all of us at once."

Pogue and Reid looked at each other and then at Tyler who was looking at the floor. It had been so long since he smiled like that. Reid stood up first. "Tyler's right lets go for it." All eyes went to Pogue who finally stood up. He's become a lot more cautious since the fight with Chase, Caleb noted to himself. "Yeah alright." Tyler smiled and they all had to grin back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ditto

Legends and Bloodlines Chapter Two

Reid drummed on his steering wheel impatiently as he sat behind Caleb's Mustang. Looking at the cloudy sky, he noticed that it was close to raining which meant Pogue was going to get wet. The bastard was cranky when he was wet. And of course every stop light on the way to Salem had decided to turn red. Surely it couldn't hurt if he...His blood thrummed with the need to use just a little bit but he held back.

He had to control himself now otherwise what would he be like when he ascended. He really didn't want to turn out like Caleb's father. Suddenly the light turned green and cars on the other side of the four way stop had to screech to a halt. Reid floored it looking into his rear view mirror with a smile.

Tyler sat in his Jeep, eyes fading from black. Seems everyone else was getting as impatient as he was. His cell phone started ringing not moments after they went through three green lights in a roll. Caleb of course, he should have known he'd get blamed.

"Hello." He answered hotly.

"I told you to lighten up on how often you use. We could have waited a few more minutes it wasn't going to bother..." Caleb started in on him but Reid cut him off. "Hey, look I didn't do. Thought about it, but didn't if your going to preach than preach to Tyler. He hardly ever uses, so I really don't see what it hurt." Static met his ears then a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry Reid. I'm just so used to it being you. Your right Tyler doesn't do it very often, but I'll still call him."

Reid relaxed slightly. "Yeah, it's cool. I just get sick of being blamed all the fucking time."

Caleb laughed. "I'll try to do better." And hung up.

An hour later they all parked and started to make their way to the courthouse in silence. Not even Reid was talking, Tyler noticed. He'd gotten Caleb's phone call and felt slightly chastised about using so carelessly. Then again since it was a rare thing he shrugged it off. He was careful. More so than even Caleb.

He looked up at the neat well kept, but old courthouse. It wasn't the type to have a basement. Let alone one open to public. "You sure this place has a basement? What if someone asks what we are doing?" Tyler started to have doubts. Reid clapped him on the back. "Of course it has a basement and if someone asks what we're doing we'll tell them we were looking for family files and got sent to the wrong place as a prank by a pedestrian."

Tyler shook his head at how easily Reid spun the lie. He envied him for it. The easiness in which he got by not caring about what others thought.

"Sounds like a plan." Came Pogue from the other side of Caleb. He took that final step forward and held open the door for them and together the entered. As soon as they walked in they knew where to go. Tyler could feel the power pulsing under his feet and wondered at how humans walked by oblivious to everything.

In perfect step together they walked down the hallway in twos Caleb and Pogue leading, Reid and himself not far behind. They turned left down another short hallway halting at a wooden door. They all breathed in deeply, together, as Pogue reached out and opened the door for everyone once more. Together they filed in with Caleb at the front and Pogue at their back. Tyler was amazed at what he saw.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs an old man rose from a chair to greet them. "I'm so glad that you decided to come. I'm Dean Lowrell. These ladies accompanying me are Cameron and Jordyn Himerson" He gestured first to the pixie looking creature at his right. Tyler could have sworn he saw Reid's mouth drop.

Personally Tyler was thinking that Reid would go after Jordyn, but he seemed oblivious. The girl he was literally staring at, which was quite embarrassing on his part, was a petite girl who only stood around 5'3" with straight ebony black hair that fell around her shoulders. She looked elvish with pale skin and slightly almond shaped blue eyes. Soft pouty lips finished her look. She was wearing simple jeans and a turquoise sweater.

Jordyn, the one Tyler could have sworn was Reid's type was eying Caleb and getting eyed back. Ye, gods. Tyler thought to himself seeing he was already up to his neck in relationship problems. She was built just like Cameron, the same skin color, almond shaped eyes, and pouty lips. But there all similarities made an abrupt stop.

Jordyn's hair was so blonde it was silvery and cut in chin length layers making her face look all the more elvish. The hair was spiked out on the ends and her left eyebrow was pierced through with a silver bar. She wore a pair of horrible torn and ripped jeans, drawn all over in pens and markers made Tyler want to burn them and take her shopping.

He was the one that made sure Pogue didn't wear something dirty every day after all. He took care of the Sons wardrobe. Jordyn's shirt wasn't in nearly as bad condition as her pants...but it was close. Black and paint splattered, ripped here an their, he got the feeling she'd been painting before coming with the Dean.

"Hi" they coursed in two somewhat different tones. Cameron's was slightly deep and warm like whiskey while Jordyn's was clear and bell like.

"If you'll come with me right through this door." That door hadn't been there a minute before Tyler was sure of it. "Then we'll be going home. You're vehicles and such will be their before us I suspect. You'll be staying in the DeCouve Mansion up the hill from campus. Cameron and Jordyn reside there as well so they'll be your tour guides. I'll let them tell you all there is to know." Dean Lowrell held open the door for them. "Sadly I can't spend much time with you today but, I'll be around sooner or later. We have competitions in a few hours that I have to oversee." He winked at the girls "I assume you two will be there to cheer on Bella."

Cameron smiled. "Of course." And walked through the door way.

Jordyn made a tsking noise. "Cheer her on? Its a silent competition remember. No one can make a peep." Jordyn then went through the door.

The dean smiled at the Sons of Ipswich. "I'm afraid that one found out the hard way. She screamed in the middle of a match and had her voice taken away for a day. Needless to say it was a break for all of us." The dean winked then hustled them through.

Together they walked through to what they expected to be a dark room on the other side but instead when they came out they were outside. The Academy stood before them along with Cameron and Jordyn. The dean had disappeared.

"What the fuck!" Reid exclaimed looking around. Cameron smiled at him. "Don't worry it took me a while to get used to it too. This is the school. The rest of the the buildings around here are dorms and I don't suggest you go wondering into them until you know who your going with."

Jordyn nodded in agreement. "What she's leaving out is a few years ago a girl went into a vamps dorm and didn't return...Seems they got a little to 'risque' as the article put it."

"What?" Pogue asked

"Vampires?" said Tyler

"Cool!" Exclaimed Reid.

"Vampire's are legends." Caleb said sure of himself. Jordyn laughed at him. "Alright, tonight at the competition you'll met all types of things you thought were 'just legend' baby. I really hope you can stand up to it. Because most of them are carnivores and love the smell of fear."

Caleb stared her down from his 6'3" frame. "Whatever you say duchess." He had the pleasure of seeing her eye spark and the nickname. An audible sigh met his ears. "When you two are finished catch up with us at the mansion." Cameron said calmly before turning to the rest of the group. "Sleeping arrangements have been worked out. Since the mansion really isn't that big there are only four rooms four baths."

"But the game room and sitting room are huge." Jordyn volunteered. Cameron nodded her agreement.

"Jordyn and I will stay together. One of you can stay with Beau, he's really sweet and easy to get along with. Two more of you can share the other room." With that Cameron ended and started to walk away.

"Hold up. There's four of us. Your missing a room." Pogue said.

"Yes, about that...Well you see. One of you will be staying with Bella." Cameron started.

"Why do you say that like its a bad thing?" Caleb asked warily wondering if Bella was a vampire who was going to eat one of them.

"Well you see Bella's sweet, she really is. Its just she doesn't know about all of you staying with us. Shes been gone for a few days training and its just best if you force somethings on her...don't give her a chance to say no. Things are easier that way, we know what's best for her...She just doesn't know that we know what's best for her. So she'll be quite upset for a while at having to share a room with one of you. She'll be mad at us not you. Promise." Jordyn said trying to comfort them with her long speech.

"Peachy." Pogue said.

"Exactly." Jordyn added before starting up the sidewalk towards the Sons new home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine...for the most part at least.

Legends and bloodlines Chapter Three

Cameron and Jordyn lead them into the mansion. As soon as they entered it was a wide hallway with open double doors at the end. Their guides walked through the house with the ease of being at home. The room inside the double doors was a large dinning room hand painted in celestial scene with a large sky light and bay window off to the side.

"Nice artwork." Pogue heard Caleb comment.

"Thanks." Jordyn said with a smile over her shoulder.

"Jordyn's hands have painted just about every room in this house. When she was going to start painting the outside of the house because she couldn't afford canvases and ran out of room Bella surprised her with an unending supply of imported canvases and art supplies along with a studio." Cameron added her voice held a note of pride for her sister's work.

Jordyn waved her off. "You'll see the studio later. The opening to the right leads to the sitting room the one to the left leads to the kitchen. Beau likes to cook so prepare to get plumper."

"Thats one of the reasons we had to have a work out room put in." Cameron added as they went through the setting room. It was comfortable looking done in soft colors with a fire place. The whole backside of the house was sheer glass. The setting room had veranda doors opening into an indoor pool house that looked recently added. The pool was competitive size much to the Sons delight and had a diving board at the far end. Thick woods surrounded the pool house and backside of the house.

"The study is over here." Cameron lead them to another large room. Plush chairs and love seats faced the glass wall and what walls weren't covered by glass were covered by tall shelved lined and stacked with books. Book were everywhere.

"Who reads all this." Reid asked looking around.

"Bella. She's read every book in this room and all the ones in her room and in the living room." Cameron informed him.

"Why?" Reid wondered out loud. What would posses anyone to read something they didn't have too?

"Bella's smart. We bought a new washer and dryer earlier this year and somehow Jordyn managed to break it." Cameron flashed a look to her twin. "Instead of hiring someone to fix it Bella read a book and did it herself. The same thing with our cars and the dishwasher."

"The dishwasher was not my fault." Jordyn broke in defensively. Cameron smiled and patted her head. "Of course it wasn't."

Pogue sniffed the air. "Somethings on fire."

Jordyn nodded and started off towards the kitchen. "Beau must be home it's getting around lunch time."

Caleb looked doubtfully into the huge tan granite and stainless steel kitchen. The scene here was desert with sunset colors. "I thought you said he could cook?"

Jordyn flashed a smile up at him. "He can he's probably making spiced rum chicken fillet for lunch. It was Cameron's turn to choose recipes for today."

"His rum chicken is to die for." Cameron added with an excited moan that had Reid standing at full attention. "That good huh?" He asked.

She smiled softly at him. "That good."

Reid couldn't help but share her smile making Pogue snort. As they stepped down from a few stone tiled steps into the kitchen Pogue could see the source of the good smells that were wafting to his stomach making it grumble. A tall broad shouldered man stood with his back to them shirtless in low slung simple designer jeans. His hair was the color of red cinnamon and he was humming to himself.

"Beau our guests are here." Jordyn sung out to him.

"Really?" he turned around. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were here I'm Beau DeCouve." Pogue could here Tyler's deep intake of breath and was immediately protective of him.

Beau was tall with a chiseled chest golden chest and lean shoulders. His lips were the kind that always curved into a smile and long legs. He leaned back against the counter his eyes the of steel. Beau's voice held a deep southern drawl that Pogue swore made Tyler pant. "Tyler, put your tongue back in your mouth." He whispered to his friend. A small silver hoop went through Beau's right ear subtly marking him gay.

Cameron was watching the two of them with a mischievous smile on her face that made Pogue wonder if mischief ran in their family. "Beau honey come and met the guests this is Caleb, Reid, Pogue, and Tyler who I think you'll find a good room mate."

"Umm..." Said Tyler a little shocked and embarrassed.

"That's fine. Look if i snore just smuggle me in my sleep." He cast Tyler a wink before turning back to the stove.

"If ya'll don't like rum chicken let me know and I'll cook something else for you. Make sure you voice what you don't like so I'll know what I can and can't make. We take turns on making up a menu from day to day. Youngest to oldest is the order we've been going in." he said tossing the chicken in the skillet and catching it before he started cutting up veges.

"That caused quiet the controversy since all of us are twins. It took a lot of arguing, a few phone calls home, and looking at birth certificates to figure out who was born first from each sets of twins." Cameron said.

"I remember that." Jordyn said with a smile to her sister.

"Who could forget that. Bella through an encyclopedia at your head because you wouldn't shut up." Beau said with a laugh.

The Sons looked at each other feeling like they were missing something. Beau caught the look that passed between them.

"When Bella and I were thirteen we got into an argument over who was older. When Bella gets caught up in something like that she likes to throw things. Preferably books but in my case it was a wooden horse brush since we were in our parents stables. I had to have four stitches because of that and she was wrong. I'm older than her by six minutes. Pogue looked at Cameron and Jordyn.  
"I thought you said Bella was a sweet girl."

"We did...just make sure she doesn't have anything in her hands when you engage in an argument with her." Cameron supplied and produced different colored fiesta ware plates from a cabinet. Reid rushed forward and helped her set the table in the dinning room.

"Why Reid I didn't know you knew how to set a table!" Pogue exclaimed teasing the younger boy when he returned.

He got a heated glare in return.

"While we wait on lunch lets show you the rest of the house and get you settled in. There was a swinging door that led into a bar with a stair case and lots of sofas and wooden tables strewed around the room in no particular pattern. The staircase was one of those tight winding ones going up made out of sturdy iron with Gothic designs etched into the stairs and railings.

"That goes upstairs and through here is the work out room." Cameron announced tossing back another set of double doors. It was clear that the work out room had originally been two rooms. The rooms had been opened into one with weighs and exercise machines on one side and mats upon mats on the other. Of course one wall was sheer class allowing lots of natural light and the wall with the mats held weapons. Ones that looked used.

There were whips and spears. Cross bows and small swords. Daggers out the ass. "Bella trains over there. She's tried to teach us but I for one wasn't particularly interested in learning how to physically protect myself. I figure I'll just catch them on fire and watch them burn." Jordyn said with a shrug. The Sons all looked at her like she was crazy. "Jordyn's element is fire." She explained leaving the room and heading upstairs.

"Whats yours?" Caleb asked. "Air...weather...things of that nature."

Jordyn who was bringing up the rear called up. "She once got so mad because a teacher was making fun of her not being able to do something that lightning struck the tree right outside the window he was standing by. Needless to say she passed that class." Once more there was a hint of sisterly pride.

Cameron sighed and shook her head. "Each room has its own full bath connected. This will be yours and Beau's Tyler.

She opened the door reveling a large bedroom with two queen sized beds and still plenty of room. The back wall was the same glass paneling. It was nicely equipped with electronics and a desk with a laptop and Internet hook up. "Of course we have an Internet hook up though most of us use satellite cards in our laptops. On rainy days we can't get signal with a card. Over here is the bath room" she lead him to a full bath with a jacuzzi and separate shower.

"All the bedrooms pretty much look like this. You can decorate however you and your room mate want to. With the exception that Jordyn and mine and the other room doesn't have glass paneling. We do however have large skylights over the Jacuzzis to make up for it" Cameron finished and led them around to the rest of the rooms.

Across the hall was Cameron and Jordyn's bedroom and the other bedroom that was unused. The one beside Beau's was Bella's and they didn't see that one. "She gets mad when people go into her room without asking." Jordyn explained as she lead them to the last of the rooms. "This is my studio." With a gesture she opened the door and they all stepped inside.

The studio was large since it was two bedrooms bad into one with a bathroom. The entire roof was made of glass panelings allowing for maximize light when added with the glass wall. "Wow." The room was neatly arranged with paintings. Just as Caleb stepped forward to admire a canvas painting of mermaids they heard Beau call up the stairs. "Lunch is done hurry up if you want it while its hot." Being boys they rushed downstairs starving and with a large appetite.


	4. Chapter 4

They were just about done with lunch when Pogue heard a door shut from upstairs. His head snapped up at the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

"Don't worry it's just Bella or Rojak." Beau informed him getting up and drawing a green bottle of liquor down from a cabinet along with a tall skinny glass.

The swinging doors shuttered once before a long snout pushed through them. Following the snout came the pointed head and lean tall body of a silver-blue furred wolf. The muzzle sniffed the air and a deep throated growl escaped its jaws as he's attention focused on the strangers in his home.

"Rojak none of that." Beau said to sharply. The wolf snorted and abruptly stopped growling going around to the strangers and sniffing. Pogue tensed when the wolf came to him but Rojak sniffed around his pant legs before settling underneath his chair with a sigh. Cameron swapped a look with her sister while Beau presented not to notice the wolf's strange actions.

"Do you mind if I ask why there's a man eating wolf in the house." Caleb asked conversationally sitting down his fork.

Jordyn shrugged her trademark shrug. "Bella's familiar. He's not really much of a man eater. Its Beau's golden eagle you have to watch out for. One poor sucker almost lost his eye to him."

"What do you need familiars for?" Tyler asked Beau.

"Well, a lot of shape shifters can't do magic so Bella and I have to have a focus point. Rojak and Zeta came to us when we were younger."

"Whats a shape shifter?" Reid asked taking a swig of ice tea.

"Its a human who posses either the power or curse of lycanthropy. They can change their shape at will and aren't controlled by moon phases unlike a werewolf." Caleb offered remembering reading something about them in _The Book of Damnation_.

"Right," Beau said. "And while werewolves are only wolves. Shape shifters can be a variety of any kind of animal."

Tyler was about to ask him what kind of shape shifter he was when a dark musical voice interrupted his thoughts. "Rojak you stupid wolf were the hell are you." The wolf in question raised his head from underneath Pogue's chair and snorted, laying his head back down.

A young woman stuck her head through the swinging doors looking around for her familiar. It could only have been Bella. Her hair had a more red tint to it than her brothers and her skin wasn't so much golden as it held a peachy glow to it. She spotted the visitors and stepped through the doors the rest of the way.

"Hello." She said to the Sons politely her brow furrowing briefly before she clearly dropped the question of who they were. Her voice held a southern accent like her brothers only hers was a much lighter one as compared to Beau's thick draw.

She was taller than both Cameron and Jordyn reaching about 5'7". Her eyes were a different color gray than her brothers steel silver ones. Bella's were the color of storm clouds and had different color sparks in them like amethyst and jades. Pogue's mind assessed her features looking her up and down. Her high sophisticated cheek bones had a slight flush to them and she wasn't wearing any makeup. She didn't need it.

A small noise just shy of pointy and a headstrong chin that was set in a firm line along with full plump lips the color of dark pink roses. Pogue's eyes scanned lower to a long neck held in a queenly line to her body. Her body was curved in all the right places reminding Pogue of a Greek goddess. She was wearing a simple black fitted t shirt with some bar logo on it and faded worn jeans that showed off her well built body without her knowing it.

Her hair was what caught his attention the most. It ran in a fiery blaze down to the small of her back with different layers. Side swept bangs feel over her left eye and she brushed them away annoyed. She had spotted her familiar under a strangers chair and Rojak had appeared to make himself at home.

Bella tried not to assess the man as she knew he was doing her but couldn't help it. The green t shirt he was wearing didn't hide the chiseled six pack underneath it and though he was sitting down she could see long lean legs scrunched under the table. He had long chin length dark hair...almost black that held a slight wave to it. Hazel eyes pierced into her own.

"Hungry." Beau interrupted her thoughts. She was starving but doubted her nerves would let her keep anything down. Ethan had challenged her to the shape shifter competitions a month ago. Her pride wouldn't let her walk away even though she really didn't want to fight.

The shape shifters had a type of law and a sense of pack at Black Rose Academy. The competitions determined who lead that law and order. Bella didn't want to fight but looking at her family she sighed inwardly, she had to.

"No thanks Beau." She said softly.

"Drink for the nerves." Jordyn pipped up with a smile that made Bella smile back.

"What the hell poor me a glass." She gestured to the bottle of Jagermister on the island and Jordyn got up to get fix her a mix of Mountain Due and Jager she snagged her vacated chair.

"Bella." She informed the men that were gathered around her table.

"Hey, I'm Caleb Danvers." The man seated across from her extended his hand clearly the leader of this small witch pack. She shook the hand relieved to see that it was just a handshake and not a power play. She got sick of those.

"Pogue Perry." The man she and her familiar had taken interest in offered her his hand. She really didn't want to touch him. Her nerves were to wound up to begin with, but she was southern raised and it was courtesy. Small warm pleasant shocks went through her hand that she choose to ignore instead looking quickly to the other two.

"Tyler Simms." A cute man with a boyish smile offered him her hand. He was gay. You didn't go all your life meeting your brother's lovers without being able to identify who was straight and who was gay. She liked Tyler he seemed sweet but there was a light pain behind his eyes that made her feel protective of him.

"Reid Garwin." The blonde managed to pry his eyes away from Cameron long enough to smile at Bella and shake her hand.

So many males in such a small area. Jordyn plopped a drink down in front of her and stood beside Caleb. Taking a swallow she was about to get up and give Jordyn her seat back when Caleb offered her his and leaned on the counter behind her.

"Thanks." She said and toasted Jordyn. The men's names held a bell of familiarity to them and they ran through her head as she took another drink. Her brain was working over time tracing family trees from the Salem witch hunts. Danvers...Simms...

"Your the original Sons of Ipswich." She said in soft revelation.

"And they said you were smart." The one named Pogue teased her with a glimmer in his hazel eyes.

"I am it just took me a minute. What are ya'll doing here." She took another sip of her drink before sitting it down. It wouldn't do to get buzzed before a five hour fight.

"There going to go to school here next year." Cameron told her softly.

"And," Beau added watching her carefully to see her reaction. "They're rooming with us."

Bella fought back a wince at having to share her personal space with strangers.

Where were they going to stay. She wondered and shot her brother a glance.

"Okay." She said simply.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Covenant plot or characters. I do however own the plot and characters I have created. (Insert little copyright mark here)

A/N: Sorry if theres more mistakes here than usual. My beta's been out of touch.

Legends and Bloodlines Chapter Five

Bella went upstairs not long after introductions to get ready for the competition. She was nervous. Hell, push her a little and she'd admit she was slightly scared. Laid out on her king size bed was her outfit. In the competitions skill wasn't everything, you also had to put on a show. Different people had different styles. Some of the woman wore little pieces of cloth, less than most swim suits. Others went for the mercenary thing. Bella wasn't going for either.

She pulled on the soft black pants and slipped on the soft flexible mid thigh length boots over the pants. Bella pulled on a soft black leather corset like shirt with crimson lacing going up the front and matching fingerless elbow length gloves made from the same material as her boots.

"My my." Came a voice from the door.

Bella turned to find her brother looking her over with a smirk.

"That red sure does make a statement." he jested with her. She flashed him a nervous smile while pulling on two dagger sheaths around her thighs.

"Haven't you heard? Red's the new black." Bella tried for a playful voice and failed miserably. She looked at her calm expression in the full length mirror. Why was she doing this again? Oh, yeah to prove something to Ethan. Gods she was stupid.

Her eyes weren't as calm as the rest of her face and Beau came up behind her. "You'll do fine. You'd better calm down before you go out there. The others will smell your nervousness and take it was a weakness. Don't bother with the little fish when you choose your competitors go strait for the big ones that way you won't have to work your way up and be tired by the time you reach the trained shifters." Beau advised her before sitting her down on the bed and pulling back all of her cinnamon hair in a long durable French braid.

"I know Beau." She told him flipping her hair out of his hands when she felt him tie the elastic band off. "Beau...Why are the Ipswich men here?" She couldn't resist not asking.

Beau sighed. "Looks like they had a bad run in with that psycho from last fall. You remember him Chase Collins?"

Bella nodded. She did remember the talk about him but had known little of him personally.

"Well, Chase was originally a Son of Ipswich and, power hunger he sought out the rest of the Ipswich men you saw downstairs to force them to will him their power when the ascended."

"While Caleb ascended his father willed him his power so that he could fight Chase. Caleb won but Chase's body was found in the woods on the Danver's property ravaged by wolves. All of the Sons were kicked out of their school and homes. The dean heard and offered them a chance here. They aren't going to hurt us Bella. They need our help."

Bella gazed out of her window and felt a wave of pity go out towards the boys. No they would stay with them. She knew how it felt to lose everything.

"So what do you say Bella, can we keep them?" Beau asked playfully.

She smiled at her twin. "I suppose." She told him ruffling his hair and walking to the door her mind wondering towards the man with the long dark hair. Pogue hadn't that been his name? She asked herself.

"I'll see you later tonight." She told her brother and went downstairs out the back door to avoid the kitchen and Cameron and Jordyn. She couldn't stand to see them worry over her before she fought. Silently she walked past her silver Jaguar without pausing down the hill and into the woods on the other side of the school.

Back inside Beau returned downstairs to find Jordyn and Cameron washing dishes and cleaning the kitchen. "She gone already?" Cameron looked at the clock hanging above the microwave. They still had an hour till the competition started.

"Yeah, I thought maybe we should get you guys settled in before we leave. Your cars are all outside." Beau looked at the Sons who were seated at the table.

"Who's staying where again?" Caleb asked getting up. He was still fuming because Jordyn wouldn't let him help her clean the kitchen. She'd told him he'd get his turn soon enough.

"Well, I think Tyler volunteered to stay with me." Beau offered looking at the smaller man to be sure it was okay.

He received a soft smile in return with a nod. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"I'll stay with Bella." Pogue offered softly. Everyone looked at him surprised. Rojak was still seated under his chair. The wolf wasn't allowed to go to the competition because of his need to fight beside his mistress. Pogue hadn't spoken since Bella had come instead being wrapped up in thoughts about what he had felt when he saw her.

"You sure. She'll resent it for a little while. I mean one of us could easily change spots with you." Cameron offered him.

Pogue smiled up at them before standing up not meeting Caleb's stare. "Yeah I'm sure. I'll be fine." The headed outside to get there bags and came back in each of them loaded down as they began their trips to their new rooms.

Caleb dumped his luggage in the room he and Reid would share and followed Pogue into Bella's room. "Only one bed." Caleb noted to Pogue shutting the door behind him. Damn it was a big bed too. The room was clean and organized done up in deep burgundy colors.

The bed had a thick burgundy satin comforter on it with to many pillows for one person. A large mahogany desk with a black leather executive chair took up the wall opposite the bed and was crowded with a laptop, printer, and various text books and little things. The wall didn't have floor length drapes like the rest of the rooms with the glass paneling. Instead silver moonlight flowed in and lite up every corner.

There was a picture setting on the nightstand of Bella and Beau standing with a happy older couple that had to be their parents. The picture was taken on a sail boat in a lake and everyone looked like a happy family. It made Caleb smile and miss his mother terribly. He'd call her later and tell her that he was settling in well and check up on her.

"Whats up Pogue?" Caleb asked his friend taking a seat in the executive chair and twirling around in it. Pogue smiled at his best friend, nothing got by Caleb.

"I can't really say. It's just..." Pogue stopped and flopped down on the bed that smelled incredible. He wondered if this is what she smelled like...Tropical and elegant?

"Her." he gestured to the picture with Bella in it.

Caleb nodded furrowing his brow. "I know what you mean as soon as I looked at Jordyn my heart just...froze." And then started doing overtime he remembered.

Pogue nodded. "Yeah...It was just she walked into the room and it was like this instant attraction...But not sexual you know." Well, that was there too he admitted to himself silently.

"I know." Caleb understood now why Pogue and jumped on the chance to share a room with Bella. A knock sounded on the door and Beau came in.

"Alright. I cleared out one side of the chest of drawers and one side of the closet for you to put your stuff. Other than that just toss stuff in various places." He told Pogue opening a very large closet that was half full and going over and opening up drawers to one side of a dresser. Pogue nodded and through open a suitcase full of clothes and started unpacking while Caleb went to do the same Beau went to take a shower and get changed for the competition.

An hour later they stood together in a clearing in the dense black woods. Neither Reid nor Cameron where the outdoors type and both tripped several times during the hike through the woods. Eventually they held each other for support exchanging quiet grumbles. The noise could be heard as soon as they stepped out of the mansion and was only three times louder by the time they got there. The ground all but buzzed with the power that was built up.

A tall dark woman entered in the meadow. A place was marked off ten yards within the meadow and nobody went passed that. "Good evening and welcome to Ragnarök. Tonight we will choose three new leaders on the shape shifter council. A new Ulfric, a new Skoll, and a new Hati. The new leaders will reign for five years, until they are challenged and defeated, or until they stepped down. You all know the pack law. Each fight goes until third blood. No sounds or distractions are allowed to be made during a challenge." The woman's voice rang loud and clear mesmerizing the Son's of Ipswich.

When she was done speaking an eruption of howls, screeches, roars, and other beast noises made earthquake.

"All competitors enter the circle." The woman called out. Twenty or more shape shifters stepped forward but Pogue couldn't make out Bella. The woman now held a list.

"First Challenge is...Marius and Aubrey."

The circle cleared leaving two blonde men who looked like bouncer material. One wore tight leather pants the other simply jeans. They moved against each other in the blink of an eye faster than any of the witches could follow. Feral snarls tore from their throats. And then suddenly it was over.

"Third blood!" Aubrey announced stepping away. Marius nodded to him a cut on his shoulder bleeding profusely. A round of applause went up.

The next couple entered and then the next. Every time the fights occurred fast and were over quickly. After the sixth fight Bella was announced. "Bella and Falchion." The two entered the circle and the sight of Bella stole Pogue's breath.

She looked amazing and dangerous in the corset and gloves and those long sexy boots. By this point Cameron, Jordyn, and Beau had explained the rules of the competition. If one of the shape shifters lost control and shape shifted fully they were out of the running, you couldn't use any weapon other than a dagger and if you had enough control claws.

Bella and the lean man circled each other cautiously and Jordyn squeezed Caleb's hand nervous. Pogue himself wasn't able to breath. Suddenly Falchion lunged forward swiping out but Bella dodged backwards and slipped in his guard claiming first blood. Falchion reversed his swing and nicked Bella's arm.

They jumped apart but no sooner than they had Falchion made another pass and nicked her shoulder. Bella kicked out dropping to the ground and slicing open his upper thigh then kicking his feet out from under him she slashed his back while he fell.

"Third blood." Her voice rang out clear in the silence. Pogue could suddenly breath again. The fight seemed to have lasted forever occurring in slow motion but in reality he realized that it was over in a matter of minutes lasting no longer than the other fights.

Soon the winners from the first round progressed to fight each other. Their were only eight remaining. Bella fought against Aubrey from the first challenge and walked away unscathed. In a short period of time only four people were left. A tall Amazon looking woman was left, Bella, a man with purple hair, and the man that Beau had identified as Ethan with venom dripping from the name.

The Amazon woman fought the purple haired man and won. The purpled haired man fought his last chance against Bella and lost. The Amazon woman won against Ethan quickly and turned to Bella. Bella shook her head.

"I will not fight my mentor." She stated and nodded her head before standing to the Amazon woman's left. The announcer stepped back into the circle.

"Bella will not fight Tressa. Tressa is the new Ulfric. Bella and Ethan will fight for Skoll." She stepped away and Ethan lunged at Bella showing her no mercy knocking her dagger to the ground. They rolled around neither of them able to come out on top until Bella slashed forward with her hand a snarl erupting from her throat.

Her gray eyes reflecting the moon light like a cats. Her finger tips had changed into retractable claws that she flexed in and out as she leap to her feet kicking free of Ethan. She slashed him again not giving him a chance to get up leaving three bloody claw marks on both of his cheeks. He snarled and rushed her throat and she dropped and rolled reaching up to cut his stomach. Ethan yelped and fell to the ground.

"Bella is Skoll." The Amazon queen stepped into the circle before Ethan could get up. The look on his face was pure hatred.

"Ethan is my Hati." The new Ulfric announced and a round of cheering both human and animal went up.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ditto

A/N: Sorry if this is slightly shorter than the other chapters and for any mistakes...I think my beta quit on me. Is the story that bad?

Legends and Bloodlines: Chapter Six

Bella was drained as she walked back to her home long after the meadow had cleared. The cuts on her body stung and her muscles ached. All she wanted to do was take a shower and crawl into her special made king size bed. Thats just what she intended to do as well. Walking through the house she vaguely noticed that it was quiet. Everyone must have went out to celebrate. Bella thought to herself. Walking up the stairs and down the hall to her room she started undressing,pulling of the gloves and fumbling with the laces of her corset trying to get the secure tight knot undone.

Bella grumbled to herself opening and closing the door behind her before she finally managed to untie the damn knot. She walked over to her bed to sit down and take off her boots when she heard it. A deep breathing sound coming from her bed.

Bella's nostrils flared as she scented the air, the hair on the back of her neck standing up before she recognized the scent. Pogue. She had completely forgotten about her new house mates...

"NO!" She said loudly grabbing her blankets and pulling them off of him. "No! I'm not going to share my room with you!" Bella shrieked. Having new house mates was fine but she had assumed they were staying in various places in the house. Like the sitting room, or the bar even, not in her room.

Pogue was started out of his deep slumber by his covers being ripped off of him. His mind worked its way through the haze of trying to remember where he was and figure out what was going on. There was a lovely voice complaining and he pried his eyes open. Bella stood over him hand on her curved hips.

"What wrong with you?" He asked her voice husky from sleep.

Bella stared at him bewildered. What was wrong with...? "You! Your in my bed and I'm exhausted." She hissed at him. Pogue groaned and put one of her pillows over his head. Bella watched his body as he did so.

Hard muscles coiled and tensed as her eyes ate his shirtless form. Bella shook her head hard. A deep growl came from the foot of the bed as Rojak rolled over going back to sleep, the traitor. He wasn't suppose to let strangers in her room.

"Then come to bed. I'm not going to jump you Bella we'll work everything out in the morning you don't have to throw a fit." Pogue's muffled annoyed voice said.

Bella hung her head slightly.

He was right, she was throwing a fit and in his eyes making this a big deal. If Rojak trusted him than she should too. Bella fought down her fears as she grabbed a t shirt and boy shorts from a drawer. She had bad sleeping problems and was plagued by what doctors called night terrors because they were much worse than the usual nightmares. She hadn't had friends over since she was 16 because of them. Bella whimpered,talked, kicked, and sometimes she shifted while she was having them.

Bella suffered from insomnia because of the dreams, not wanting to go to sleep, but tonight she was exhausted and knew she would have to. She didn't want to scare Pogue away from her but he was being an ass by insisting on talking about it in the morning.

Bella took her shower and came back to bed. She had to crawl over Pogue to get into bed since he'd fallen back asleep on the outer edge of the bed. Bella curled up in a ball against the wall and fell asleep.

Later that night Pogue was woken from his slumber once more. At first a wave of irritation coursed through him and he turned towards the sound. Rolling over to look at Bella, the aggravation he had felt disappeared as he watched her whimper and curl up tighter into a ball. She put her hands over her face, almost in protection and cried out louder this time.

Pogue scooted closer to her on the bed and reached out to pet her back, rubbing it in slow soothing circles. She whimpered again when his hand first touched her,then she turned towards it. Bella was freezing and he growled low under his breath. Rojak had belly crawled up the bed and was looking at his mistress in concern a soft whimper coming from his brutish throat.

Pogue pulled her under the covers and wrapped himself around her, soothing her by petting her hair. Tears streamed down her cheek and Rojak licked them away, snuggling on the other side of her. Slowly she settled down in his arms and Pogue fell asleep running his fingers through her long beautiful hair.

Bella woke up and felt like she actually got sleep that night. She vaguely remembered having a night terror but, somehow this one faded into a calm one of the green fields and stables back home in Alabama. Her parents had raised horses there, so she grew up around them, and there was always activity going on in the stable. Bella sighed concentrating on that happy thought rather than the other thought. Her parents.

She snuggled into the hard warmth at her back her fingers knotting themselves in her familiar's fur as she started to drift back to sleep when she remembered that Rojak was in front of her not behind her. Her eyes slowly opened,her body not wanting to agree with the urgency of her mind. She rolled over lazily, her leg twisting around to rest on a hip, as she stared at Pogue while he slept.

He murmured something and twitched his noise. Bella had never woken up beside any male but her brother and that didn't count. She watched his full lips move and looked incredibly warm. The edges of his face were softer somehow when Pogue was asleep. Still mostly asleep herself Bella reached up with a hand and stroked his cheek before burring her face in his chest and let herself fall all the way back to a sweet slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant cast...I do however own my characters.

Legends and Bloodlines Chapter Seven

A/N: To make up for my absence this is a longish chapter for you.

Pogue woke up the next morning with Bella pressed to him. At some point during the night she had rolled over and was facing him one leg thrown over his hip putting her body as close as possible to his. Her head was tucked under his chin using one of his arms as a pillow.

Pogue reached out with his free hand and stroked her cinnamon colored hair all the way down to the small of her back. Her body twitched and she giggled softly. Pogue did it again and got the same reaction. He enjoyed hearing her giggle. It made her sound more her age. He went to do it a third time but her slender hand darted out to grab his.

"That tickles." Her voice was muffled by his chest and he could feel her lips move against his skin making him shiver.

"I figured that." He told her with a smirk hoping she didn't notice any changes in his lower body. "How did you sleep." He asked her trying to direct her attention else where.

She gazed up at him with a slight frown.

"Good amazingly." Her gray eyes stormed over as she said to much.

Pogue touched her face trailing his course fingers down her cheek. "You sounded like you had a nightmare."

She cast her eyes down and he laid his and full out on her sculpted cheek bones admiring her beauty. "You calmed down after I snuggled with you." Pogue tried to say it in a jesting voice but failed. Her eyes looked back up to his.

"Thank you."

He shrugged. "My pleasure. We need to make sleeping arrangements soon though. Do you think another bed will fit in your room without you having to get rid of yours."

Once again Pogue tried to change the subject. Her eyes broke his heart.

"Yeah, I'll just get rid of a bookcase or two and put you a queen in." Bella got down to business. "We won't be able to do it any sooner than a week though. Until then I'll sleep on the couch in the sitting room."

Pogue snorted. "No you won't. I'm the one whose intruding. I don't really think either one of us need to sleep in separate room. If me being here helps you sleep better than take advantage of it darling." He said the last part trying to imitate Beau's heavy southern accent.

She frowned at him. "Are you making fun of southern accents?" Bella asked him her eyes baring into his.

"No. I think accents are cute." Pogue defended himself.

Bella sat up and bounced out of bed all legs showing. "I didn't figure you the type."

It took Pogue a minute to register what she was saying as he got a good look at her frame. A simple t shirt and little sleeping shorts showed off her legs and still managed to hide too much. The sun was coming through the glass setting her hair on fire making it glisten with golds, chestnuts, and blood reds.

"The type for what?" He finally asked. Watching her move around the room pulling open the closet for another t shirt and jeans. Her back was to him giving him a nice view of her ass while she dug through the chest of drawers for something. It wasn't big, but it was a nice round shape and his palms itched to touch it.

"To be gay." She answered him innocently. Prancing to the bathroom to change. Pogue laid back down in bed groaning to himself before hopping up and pulling on a pair of jeans carefully zipping them up over his hard on.

Damn her. He thought in his mind but he couldn't help but smile. Bella waltz out of the bathroom and almost hit him in the face with the door. She looked startled to see him there.

"I'm not gay." Pogue informed her walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

"Gods I hope not." Bella whispered to herself as she tried to find her black and white checkered Vans. One was under the bed and the other was being carried away by Rojak who was starving. He carried the shoe down to the kitchen, which was in a frenzy.

Beau watched Tyler sleep thinking how innocent and peaceful he looked. Then he shook the younger man awake.

"Get up it's Saturday."

Tyler cracked open a bright blue eye at Beau before rolling over. Beau sighed and pulled the covers off of Tyler. The only response was a groan of protest. Finally, Beau flopped down on the bed with him propping himself up on his elbow.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." He coaxed running his index finger along Tyler's warm spine. Tyler shivered at his touch before turning his hand to look at him.

"Why should I?" His voice was soft and Beau wondered if he ever lost his temper and yelled at people.

"Because it's Saturday and we always take a picnic to the ocean on Saturday."

Tyler blinked at Beau trying to figure out why that didn't sound right.

"Where are we exactly?" He remembered that the had been in Salem Massachusetts before they walked through the weird door that brought them here. There wasn't an ocean within a days drive from Salem.

"Technically, a little bit off of the Canadian boarder. There are different portals that can take you to different places. Where going to go spend the weekend at my old home in Alabama on the coast."

Beau explained resting his hand on Tyler's rib cage during his speech. He frowned, finding the boy underweight.

"How much do you eat."

Tyler looked startled by this question. After the incident he never really ate normal meals.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. Yesterday's meal had been the most he'd eaten for about three weeks.

"That's not enough." Beau said and Tyler made a humming sound of agreement as Beau's hand stroked circles on his side.

"I'm serious." Beau said stopping the massage and making Tyler look at him.

"I know. I'll eat more promise." Beau nodded his silver eyes softening as he looked at Tyler.

He hadn't noticed how much smaller Tyler was than him. He was big having been raised on Southern cooked meals and Southern hard work in the stables and in the office. He ran his finger along Tyler's full bottom lip.

"Your gorgeous you know that." Beau asked him watching the younger man closely. Tyler shook his head tears coming to his eyes as he looked away from Beau's gaze.

"Not really."

Beau leaned over kissing his cheek.

"Yeah you are. Don't let anyone tell you different love. Now hurry up and get dressed. I can hear Cameron and Jordyn arguing downstairs already."

Beau bounced out of bed leaving Tyler laying there feeling the press of Beau's lips to his skin. Muttering under his breath he jumped out of bed and got dressed, meeting a washed and sunny looking Caleb out in the hallway and a rather worse for ware Reid who had forgotten to brush his hair.

Tyler was about to force Reid into his room to introduce him to a brush, when a door shut from further down the hallway and Pogue joined them, looking deep in thought.

"Whats wrong?" Caleb asked though he was sure he already knew the answer.

"Nothing just thinking." Pogue replied looking at Tyler.

His friend looked happier than he'd ever been to tell the truth.

"She driving you crazy?" Reid asked thinking about the warning against Bella. Pogue thought about it. Bella was in a way. He wanted her but then he didn't.

"It's complicated." Gods he wanted her but what he wanted from her was deeper than sex...He wanted to be special to him.

"What are we doing. It's a little early for you isn't it Reid?"

"Cameron told me something about a picnic that they take the first Saturday of every month." Reid informed him.

Pogue shrugged. "Bella didn't mention anything." He thought aloud.

"She probably just forgot." Caleb comforted him not wanting him to feel rejected by the headstrong woman.

Pogue shrugged again and Tyler put his arm around the taller man. "Lets go see what this picnic business is about. Beau woke me up from a really good dream for this."

"About him no doubt." Reid muttered to no one in particular.

Tyler grinned sheepishly, making all of them laugh as the walked downstairs into the kitchen, where it was clear that peace was just made with Bella standing hands on hips looking disapprovingly at Cameron and Jordyn, and Beau who was trying to look as stern as Bella but failing miserably every time he looked at the girls.

A few dishes were broken and Jordyn had flour poured over her front, while Cameron stood a distance apart with eggs yoke dripping from her hair. The Sons couldn't contain their laughter at the sight. Cameron with her sophisticated air and Jordyn with her no flaw attitude had wrecked the kitchen.

"You would think it was brain surgery to prepare a picnic!" The other women looked thoroughly shamed.

"But to start a fight over something so childish as to what wine...ERRR!" A sound of frustration escaped her. Bella took a deep breath and looked at the two.

"Let's start cleaning up. Where are we going this Saturday Beau, or have you decided yet." Bella asked him. It was Beau's turn to pick their picnic location. Beau looked at her as she got the broom out of the broom closet.

"Home." He said softly knowing she wouldn't want to. Bella hadn't been to their house in Alabama in the two years since their parent's death. She hadn't cried a single tear. It wasn't pride or being cold hearted. She hadn't let herself mourn. She'd held herself back and away from the rest of the world.

"We are home...you just want to set up by the pool?" Bella asked starting to sweep.

"No, I mean home as in to our house in Alabama." Bella paled and turned to him. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me Bella. The beach we used to play in when we were little. White sand remember? You ran laps there every day after you turned thirteen. I had my fourteenth birthday party on the deck and beach. You and mom spent the night out there when you were sixteen and your boyfriend Seth had cheated on you with your best friend. Remember that? I want to go there Bella. I want to go home." Beau ranted at her.

Pogue tensed watching Bella's reaction. Her hand shook slightly. She shook her head sending her hair flying.

"I can't." She said weakly before running away. Pogue followed her chasing her up the stairs and back into her room. She lay face down on her unmade bed taking deep breaths.

"Go away Beau." She demanded.

"Good thing I'm not Beau." Pogue replied sitting next to her.

"Go away." She repeated not turning her head to look at him.

He flipped her over and looked down at her. Her eyes were dry but there was still so much pain there. The pain was starting to be erased by anger directed towards him. Gently Pogue stroked her cheek and watched her eyes change from a storm cloud gray to that of a gray dove.

He loved watching her eyes change with every emotion. It was like watching the clouds move in the sky and the weather change. He rubbed her temples, smoothing back her cinnamon colored hair. They sat in silence for several minutes just staring at each other. Him comforting her and her letting him comfort her.

Finally, he linked his hand with her's. "When your ready to talk to someone, I'm available. My mom and dad are dead too. Dad's been dead since I was eight and my mom died when I was sixteen. Caleb's mom raised me."

Bella looked at the man sitting before her with slight wonder. How could her be so...free and giving after the loss. She couldn't...but she found herself wanting to explain to Pogue but she couldn't find the words.

So instead she nodded and did something she rarely did, especially to people she'd known for only two days. She sat up suddenly and hugged him. "Thank you."

She found his powerful arms wrapping around her and pulling her into his lap as he hugged her back. "Bella, if your not ready to face it...I'll stay here with you." He said into her hair.

She nodded taking deep breaths once again to fight back the emotions. "It'll give us a chance to get to know each other better." She nodded and he sat her down on the bed to go and tell the rest of the household that they were going to stay there with each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: ditto

Legends and Bloodlines Chapter Eight

Bella was calm by the time that Pogue came back upstairs. "How about you change into a swim suit and I'll pack us up a picnic. We'll eat it in the pool house." He offered.

Bella smiled at him and nodded. "Alright."

Pogue grabbed his speed-o and a pair of mesh shorts from his side of the drawers before heading to the downstairs bathroom to change and pack a lunch.

It took him a while to get the lunch part together, since he didn't know where anything was. Bella came down in a crimson silk robe and laughed as he searched for random food.

"Want some help?" She asked. Not waiting for an answer she set out a long loaf of uncut wheat bread and started to slice off pieces. "Get the deli ham, cheese, lettuce, and whatever else you eat on your sandwiches out of the fridge for me please." She asked him as she got out some plastic plates and a variety of chips.

"Umm..." Pogue responded sticking his head in the refrigerator which was full to the brim. "Okay...ham." He found that quickly and started rummaging around for other stuff. He felt cool hands push at the small of his back as Bella gently pushed him out of the way.

She found everything quickly and took the ham from him. "Remind me to teach you were everything is." She fixed the sandwiches and got a bottle of water out of the fridge. "What do you want."

"Beer?" He asked hopefully and was rewarded as she pulled out a long neck and handed it to him. He opened and went to the pool house with her admiring the pool.

It was nice and shaded from the woods behind them but there was still enough light to tan on if you wanted to. There was a table with chairs around it in the shaded part and Bella sat everything down there. Pogue watched her eat and drink her water.

"What are you thinking?" He asked taking a huge bite of sandwich.

"About making chocolate chip cookies from scratch later. Wanna help?" Bella asked smiling at him. She never shared the kitchen with anyone but then again she never shared a bed with anyone either.

"Sure where did Rojak go?" He asked her noticing that he hadn't seen the wolf since that morning.

"With the others. He likes to play with the thoroughbred foals. Its just the right time of year for them to be dropping." there was sound of wistfulness in her voice. "Can you ride?" She asked Pogue.

He nodded proudly. "I've got a street bike parked out front." Bella stared at him then started laughing. "I meant horses."

"Oh." Pogue said then shook his head. "Maybe you'd like to teach me some time?" He asked her. She looked like she was about to disagree. Then smiled. "Maybe."

They chatted on for around fifteen minutes,until Bella started to French braid her hair. Pogue watched her as she stood and looked at the pool. Then she took off her robe and his thought process came to an abrupt stop.

She stood there in an ivory halter bikini that made her skin glow. His eyes traveled up smooth toned thighs over her flat stomach and wonderful swell of hip to her waist where he could find no trace of ribs being shown. Just slight ab muscles. He hated seeing a woman's ribs. Her halter was conservative, made for support rather than to show off anything, but there was still cleavage and he wanted to touch her. He wanted her slender arms to wrap around him and for her lips to...

"Are you okay?" Bella asked noticing that Pogue seemed to be drooling. Pogue looked at her his hazel eyes velvety. He got and walked around her wrapping his arms around her waist. Bella could feel him pressed hard to the small of her back. Her eyes widened slightly but she relaxed and let him rub the sunscreen he had picked up onto her back and shoulders.

"Thank you." her voice was husky and she sounded aroused even to her own ears.

"Anytime." His voice wasn't much better and Bella turned around meeting his eyes. He bent down and took the mesh shorts off and it was her time to drool as her eyes traveled down. She fought back a gasp at the sight of him almost coming out of the tiny speed-o.

"My that's a little piece of clothing." She was breathless.

Pogue was suddenly ashamed of himself. He was acting like an animal showing off his jewels for her. He shrugged and jumped into the cold water of the pool, hoping it would cool him off. Bella choose the calmer way in climbing down the steps and swimming over to him. If she was graceful on land, she was even more graceful when she swam.

"Do you compete?" He asked her.

Bella shook his head. "Thats Beau." She preferred to relax in the water not race people. They made small talk for a while and then Pogue started to do laps in the pool while Bella stayed on a lounge inflatable watching him. He must have been a fish in a past life.

When he emerged after what must have been his 100th lap Bella had given up counting and was looking at one of Cameron's Cosmopolitans, which she had several years of subscriptions worth laying in random places around the house. This one featured the 'Top 10 Hottest Sex Positions.' Bella cocked her head to the side looking at one of the examples and read how to do it.

She was good at reading and following instructions but that looked impossible. "What are you looking at?" Pogue asked her. He'd been watching her for a while enjoying the expressions that passed her face. "Sex Positions. I swear thats impossible."

Pogue swam over for a look and grinned. "No its not." He assured her.

"Really." She arched an eyebrow at him. The though of him sleeping with someone bothered her. Pogue watched envy cross her face with amazement.

"What happened to the girl you tried it with it?" Bella got up the nerve to ask.

"We dated for about eight months then when she found out about me being what I am she flipped and called me a freak. She never wanted to be around me after that."

Bella wanted to wipe that hurt look off his face so she leaned down and smoothed back his thick long hair and leaned her forehead in to touch his.

"She didn't deserve you." Bella stroked the roughness of his sharp cheekbones marveling at the texture.

"I know." Pogue answered her with a smile. "Wanna go back some cookies?" He asked her. Bella nodded and Pogue jerked her off the inflatable laughing as she came up for air sputtering.

"You bastard!" She exclaimed swimming over to the pools edge and getting out of the pool. Pogue followed her. "Sorry." He told her lamely. All he got was a glare as she dried off and walked back inside.

They made cookies together and cleaned up their mess. Bella looked at the clock and worried her full bottom lip. It was five o'clock and the others should be getting back soon. On cue Pogue's cell phone rang.

A short one sided conversation had Bella guessing it was Caleb.

"Caleb's taking Jordyn out to dinner with Reid and Cameron. Beau wants to show Tyler the bar where you two work." With the last part he arched an eyebrow. Bella wondered at why the expression looked familiar then figured out that it was something she did often.

"Okay thats fine. Tell them to not forget we have nine week exams coming up before Spring Break." Pogue relied the message and hung up.

"What are you doing working at a bar?" Pogue asked her.

Bella looked at him then laughed. "It's not like its a strip bar. I keep my clothes on. Some nights I work as a bouncer checking I.D.'s most nights I play bartender."

"I wouldn't have put you as working at a bar though." Pogue asked but they did have there own bar room. "Beau and I own it." She informed him smiling waiting for his reaction.

Pogue looked at her. "Mind if I audition for a male stripper part?" He asked teasing her. To his surprised she blushed slightly. "From what I saw earlier I don't think there would be any competition."

It was Pogue's turn to blush which made Bella smile. "What do you do on nights off when no ones around."

she shrugged. "Whatever I want. Walk around naked usually." her voice was serious making Pogue wonder if she really did.

"Don't let me stop you. I'd love to be some guy watching from the woods."

"No, you wouldn't. Rojak and Zeta found a guy doing that once while Cameron and Jordyn were sunbathing European style. Fucking creep barely made it out alive. When he got out of the hospital he had Beau and me to answer too. Got mauled again." She shook her head smirking softly.

Pogue asked the question he'd been wondering about for a while. "What kind of shape shifter are you and your brother?"

Bella smiled at him. "Umm..Beau's a Grizzly Bear the size of a Hummer since all shape shifter animal forms run a little larger than the actual animal they take after. And I'm a Siberian Tiger."

Pogue nodded thinking that he really didn't want to run into Beau when he was in shape shifter form. He'd like to see Bella in hers sometime though. "Will you show me?"

Bella looked at him confused. "Show you what?"

"What you look like in animal form." Pogue asked wondering if he was asking too much. By the look on Bella's face he'd crossed some line.

"Not now. Eventually I'll show you. It's nothing against you its just that...It's very intimate for a human or someone who isn't a shifter to see use in our animal forms."

"But you will show me?"

Bella nodded. "Since I already trust you more than most yeah...I'll show you. Do you umm...Wanna go out and grab something to eat?" She asked him wondering if that sounded to much like a date. Then wondering if she cared.

"You asking me out?" Pogue leaned in over the table were they'd been talking, getting close to her.

"Depends on if you say yes or no." Bella offered him taking a risk for once.

"Hell yeah I want to go out with you." Pogue answered.

"Its just dinner." She defended herself.

"For now." He gave her a knowing smile. And Bella wondered what she had done. Sighing she went and showered and changed using the downstairs bathroom letting him have the one in their room.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or characters of the Covenant. I do however claim the plot and characters thought up by my own mind.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for not having released a chapter in forever. I've probably lost readers because of it :((. State competitions took me away for about two weeks. But I'm home now and ready to churn out as many chapters as I can over spring break. I'm hoping that maybe I can close to closing this story up.

With my deepest apologizes

-ashesxx2xxashes

Legends and Bloodlines Chapter Nine

Pogue came downstairs dressed in pressed slacks and a deep green button down. Bella was leaning against the counter waiting for him in all her glory. Her cinnamon red hair feel to the small of her back in subtle waves. She wore a deep red silk halter dress that fell to her mid thigh and showed off killer legs. Pogue thought he might start drooling any minute. She'd put on eyeliner to accent her eyes but that was the only make up Pogue could detect. She didn't need the make up.

"Yum. Where are we going?" He asked walking up to her and laced his fingers through hers.

"Where do you want to go?" Bella asked him pulling him gently out the house to her Jaguar convertible. "Somewhere semi private so you can seduce me...and dance."

She shot a white smile at him. "I thought you were going to seduce me?"

"To late for that kitten, you've already done a number on me." Pogue teased her admiring the car while she got in behind the wheel. He wondered what kind of driver she was.

"Seatbelt." She told him buckling hers. He complied. She sat and thought before turning the key in the ignition. "There's a nice café about thirty minutes from here. Its quiet, candlelight, and has a dance floor outside on the veranda."

"Hows the food and wine?" Pogue asked skeptically. Had to have good food and wine.

"Excellent. They get top raves. They have a wine cellar in the basement and since the owner of the place is a alchemist a lot of its been aged for at least a century."

"Of course." Pogue muttered still not used to so many other magicks being around.

Bella didn't speed but she stayed a good five miles over the speed limit. Pogue entertained himself by going through her i pod which was hooked up to the car stereo and staring at her. The dress had rode up slightly when she got in and he could see the muscles on her inner thigh twitch and then tighten as she switched her foot from pedal to pedal to brake for stop signs.

His pants were starting to get a little snug so he went back to going through her tasteful rock selections. Then, she heaved a sigh as a traffic light stopped her and Pogue's eyes strayed to her well proportioned chest. The halter dipped down to offer cleavage but not much more. However, when she sighed like that the dress shifted and he got a glance of honey dewed skin.

Once more he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I hate to sound like a child but are we almost there yet?" He asked her.

Bella almost asked if he was sick of watching her and getting turned on. She'd done the heave on purpose just to watch him squirm in his seat. Maybe she was being unfair, but it brought her pleasure to know he wanted her. "Yeah, We're about five minutes away if ever damn stop light in town doesn't catch me."

She itched to just change the lights to suit her but choose not to. After all she could always torture him some more. At the next stop light she stretched cat like. Arching her back and raising her arms towards the sky. She almost forgot she was doing it to bother Pogue, with the freedom and pleasure it brought to her muscles. She moaned softly.

Then Bella was reminded of Pogue being there when his moan followed shortly afterwards. She couldn't help but glance over, she also couldn't keep satisfaction from being in her gaze when she looked at him. Pogue's eyes darkened as understanding shot through him but he held his tongue. He'd get revenge on her later.

Bella was right the restaurant was awesome. So was she. He took her out on the veranda to dance was was thrilled to find that she knew how to swing. It had been forever since he'd had a partner to dance with but gods he enjoyed it.

When they came in that night the house was almost empty. Beau and Tyler sat whispering like little girls holding each other in the sitting room. Beau let out a cat whistle when they passed through. Pogue stopped short feeling protective of Tyler.

Bella stopped at the entrance joining the living room to the kitchen when she realized Pogue wasn't with her.

"Go on up. I have to talk to Beau about something." Bella shrugged but did as he said stepping out of her heels on the way. Pogue smiled wistfully at her retreating figure. Tyler rose and excused himself saying he had to go to the bathroom. Both Pogue and Beau stared at each other.   
"What are you doing with Tyler?" Pogue asked.

"I could ask the same about you and my sister." Beau said feeling protective of her just as Pogue was feeling protective of Ty.

"I like your sister after only knowing her for two day. Hell, give me two more days like this and I'll be head over heels in love." Pogue sighed flopping down on the couch. Maybe it was all happening to fast. He sure as hell couldn't tell Bella yet she'd flip.

"Well well well." Beau shook his head then grinned. "Don't you think its funny how we all met up randomly and yet we've all found our mates. I love Ty and I'll take care of him."

Pogue nodded believing him then wondered where the others were.

"Still out frolicking about. Jacob and Reid are whipped. Cameron and Jordan talked them into late night shopping and art gallery hunts."

Pogue laughed at the thought of Reid in an educational environment. He just couldn't picture it. He shook his head and wished Beau a good night.

Back upstairs there were two beds in the place of one. Seemed that while they were gone somebody had done some rearranging. Bella was already in bed dozing off under her covers. Pogue walked over and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my love." He whispered before stripping down to boxers and climbing in between the sheets of his new bed.

Around three he woke up to Bella thrashing around and whimpering once more. He rushed into her bed pulling her against him trying to calm her down. These nightmares had to stop. There was no way she could keep going like this. He hugged her to him tightly not wanting to think of what it had been like for her when he wasn't here to make them go away. She snuggled into his chest.

Pogue didn't go back to sleep instead he formed a plan slowly in his head that he hoped would work. At six he was just drifting off satisfied that he had planned out all the glitches. He never got to go to sleep because Bella moaned softly.

His eyes snapped open and he looked down at her. Her full lips were a deep scarlet and her cheeks were flushed as she moaned again this time arching up into him her full hips meeting lower regions. Her breath quickened and he watched her body's reactions. Through the tank top she wore he could see the clear outline of her nipples making his mouth water. Her hands clinched grabbing covers and digging into them as she called out his name back arching again with her release.

Pogue stared down at her as she fell into a quiet sleep once more with her lips curved into a smile resembling that of the cat's that ate the canary. There was no way he could go to sleep now. His cock was throbbing with the need for release. He got out of bed careful not to wake her before hopping into a cold shower.

That didn't fully take care of it since he was constantly replaying scene in his mind. Instead he made himself think of how she may hate him a short while for what he was going to make her do. He couldn't bare to listen to her tortured sobs and not do anything to stop them. Those thoughts did the trick and he immediately softened.

Pogue dried off and got dressed quickly rushing downstairs hoping to find Beau. He did, in the kitchen of course. Beau was freshly showered from working out and preparing the days breakfast French toast. Pogue explained his plan to him.

"If you can convince her to go than I'm all for it. I always thought the night terrors would go away if she just faced their deaths. Let me give you some advice though, I'm not going to tell you how they died thats Bella's job but it wasn't an accident. Savvy?"

Pogue stared at him the meaning sinking in. "Murder?"

Beau nodded sadly.

At that moment Bella came down the stairs and Pogue took a deep breath turning towards her glowing face. He smiled softly knowing just what had put that glow there. Served her right for teasing him last night. "Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked drawing her outside beside the pool.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Covenant characters, plot, etc. I do claim mine though.

Legends and Bloodlines Chapter Ten

Bella followed Pogue outside and stood gazing into the still water of the pool. "Out with it." She demanded huskily. This couldn't be good. She risked a glance at Pogue and found him gazing out into the woods his muscles tense. This is the part where he told her that they needed to be friends and just friends right.

Pogue turned and smiled at her. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine." She answered guardedly her cheeks heating up. She remembered her usual night terror had been cut short and had vanished. The dream that replaced it though. Gods what if she'd moaned out loud! She looked at him for some tell tell sign that she had and she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. He had heard her, she hung her head in embarrassment.

Pogue's large rough hands reached out and cupped her jaw and the side of her face. "Did you know Bella is French for beauty?"

Bella shrugged. "It's not my fault my parents misnamed me." She couldn't help but met his dark hazel eyes.

He laughed darkly. "They didn't misname you. Your the most beautiful woman I've ever met." He leaned forward and rubbed his lips over hers in a gentle kiss.

Bella gasped at the way he made her lips tingle. Neither of them closed their eyes and she watched his darken even more. He pulled away and leaned in close to her ear. "I want all of your dreams to be like the one you had this morning." He wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want you to have anymore nightmares my beauty."

Bella melted into his embrace. "They won't go away. I've tired everything." She whispered softly.

Pogue looked at her. "I know how to make them go away but your not going to want to do it."

Bella searched his eyes for the teasing twinkle that was always there. It was gone, he was serious.

"How?" She asked slightly worried now. She'd been way off on what she thought he wanted to talk to her about.

"I want you to go back to your parents house with me and spend spring break. Face your fears and grieve for them." Pogue asked her softly.

But Bella wasn't listening. She shook her head in denial. "No, I won't."

"You will." Pogue kissed her cheek with a tenderness that made her heart pound.

"I can't." She told him tears spilling over.

"You can. And I'll be there for you." His tongue flicked out to lap her tears away. "No more nightmares Bella. No more having to stay away from your home. No more gut retching grief." He coaxed. "You'll be free."

Bella closed her eyes at his offers they sounded so good. She thought them through and thought about never having another night terror again. Maybe it was worth it. "Only if you'll be there." She agreed softly.

Pogue smiled at her and kissed her lips once more just the barest brush.

"Do that again." She demanded and Pogue's eyes darkened with desire once more, as he leaned in and kissed her lips hungrily. His tongue traced first the top lip, then the bottom, and she moaned into his mouth. Bella rose up on tip toes and nibbled his bottom lip, before sucking on it gently, flicking her tongue over it. Pogue groaned softly.

They broke the kiss and Pogue stared at Bella amazed. Her eyes were like the gray ocean during a storm, and her lips were swollen slightly, a deep red color from being aroused and kissed.

He laughed softly. "Why don't you go on upstairs and pack." He suggested to her. She looked at him cocking her head at the change of subject.

"If you don't want me to jump you right here in front of your brother go pack." Pogue whispered gruffly.

Bella looked into the kitchen and sure enough, Beau was watching with eagle eyes and Tyler was ginning like a little devil. She shook her head and walked back inside to do as Pogue insisted. Tyler winked at her as she went through the kitchen and she couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks. But she held her head up high and licked her lips, looking in Pogue's direction. Tyler caught the meaning and chuckled, before joining his love to find out what was going on.

Beau was talking with Pogue as Tyler sat down next to him.

"She agreed to come with me." Pogue informed him.

"How could she not with you mauling her."

Tyler let out a snort. If that was mauling then what had Beau been doing to him last night? Beau looked at him. "Its not funny." Tyler arched an eyebrow at him.

"Yes it is." He argued. "Your playing the big protective brother when you spent all last night kissing me just like that."

"What?" Pogue asked suddenly feeling protective of Tyler. He'd been hurt really bad already. Pogue watched as Beau's gaze softened as he looked at Tyler and Pogue let himself relaxed slightly. Beau didn't relax about the situation at all, instead he frowned at Pogue. "I'm going to go finish breakfast." He grumbled.

Pogue watched Tyler watch Beau. "Ty...Have you told him what happened?" He asked softly not liking to bring the rape up but knowing he had to. Tyler flashed him an innocent smile. Pogue was struck by how much good moving here had done Tyler. For all of them, he added in his head with a smile as he heard Cameron order Reid back upstairs to brush his hair. Tyler nodded. "Of course I told him." Tyler thought back to when he had told him and how Beau had shocked him...

**Flash Back**

Beau and Tyler came home from the beach to find the house empty. A note left on the kitchen counter from Bella informed them that her and Pogue had went out to dinner. Beau shrugged and settled down in the living room watching Tyler warmly. Tyler shifted uncomfortably, but then Beau stilled him with a gentle kiss.

It demanded nothing and gave Ty everything. When Ty didn't object Beau pulled him onto the couch where he rested between Beau's legs as they stretched out on the plush fabric. Tyler leaned back comfortably into him and Beau wrapped his arms around him protectively.

It was then that Tyler knew he had to tell Beau. He tipped his head back and told him about how a group of guys found him walking to his car after a party one night and drug him into the woods. Beau never interrupted only nuzzled his neck urging him to go on. And he did, he told him about how Aaron had touched him, ridiculed him, and rapped him in front of all his friends.

When he was done Beau hugged him and kissed him. "I'm glad you told me."

Tyler was worried that Beau wouldn't want him anymore.

Instead, Beau kissed him again just like before. "Your perfect Tyler, don't ever worry about not being wanted by me because you are." Beau squeezed him in a tight bear hug that made Ty laugh.

"What happened to Aaron when your friends found out?" He asked him.

Ty smirked. "Reid almost beat him to death. Caleb and Pogue got there to late to join in on the fun."

Beau smirked. "I can imagine. Want me to tell you a story?" Tyler nodded and snuggled up to him.

"It won't be a nice story." He warned Tyler.

"Don't care tell me anything." Ty murmmered.

"I wasn't always as big as I am now." Beau started, "I hit my growth spurt a little late so when I was sixteen I was a little shorter than you and about your size."

Tyler leaned back and turned around taking in the large man. Beau's shoulder width alone could almost make two of Tyler. There was nothing but muscle there and he was at least 6 foot 3 inches.

"Its true. I wasn't born like this." Beau teased and Tyler leaned back.

"I was had just started playing football and I was fast, I put a senior on the bench because of it." Beau held Tyler closer and Ty could hear the pain in Beau's voice.

"He was angry and jealous because of it. One Thursday night I had been running some extra laps for mouthing off to the coach. By the time I hit the showers, the place was cleared out except for Jason. I figured he was just hanging around lifting weights and didn't think much of it until he pushed me into a stall and started to feel me up. Of course, I didn't scream not at first while he touched me. That' would have given him to much pleasure and the coaches wouldn't have heard me anyways. But when he pushed into me I did scream I couldn't help it. Jason made me ashamed that I was gay. I'd been openly gay since the beginning of that year. My parents didn't have a problem with it and my friends and Bella wouldn't tolerate any cruelty from other students about it."

Beau explained to him. Tyler turned around and held him. Surprised and shocked. He never would have guessed that about Beau. He was so self confident. He hugged Tyler back with rumbling laugh.

"Its not like Jason didn't get paid back. Bella found out about it and she had matured slightly faster than me already able to shape shift and preform small magick. She found him and beat the crap out of him. When the police found Jason they said that there was a mountain lion lose in Alabama.

Bella just laughed at the news when it came on. I remember the exact words she said.

'Stupid police can't even distinguish the difference between a stupid puma and a tiger. It's no wonder half of the worlds crimes go unsolved.'

Our parents were furious when they found out that she had attacked Jason. Of course she didn't kill him, but she shredded his manhood into nothing. She was grounded for only a month though, after they found out that it had been to protect me. I'd told Bella everything even his threats that he was going to keep rapping me until I begged him for it." Beau shivered softly.

With that Tyler leaned up and kissed him softly then heatedly to make him forget. They were pressed up against each other and both could tell that they wanted each other. The two were interrupted when Bella and Pogue came in from there date.

**End Flashback**

Pogue clapped Tyler on the back. "I'm glad you told him and that you have someone now." And Pogue meant it. Bella came down the stairs with three suitcases and Pogue's eyes bugged out. "Did you pack everything in our room."

She looked down at the suitcases and growled. "These are for both of us dim wit. We'll have to go shopping when we get there."

"Where are you going?" Cameron asked giggling as Reid tripped over the suitcases and fell into her arms.

Jordyn came into the kitchen with much more grace than Reid, even though she looked like she had had a busy night. She was wearing one of Caleb's t shirts.

"Who's moving out?" She asked stepping over the suitcases with Caleb following her.

Bella took a deep over exaggerated breath. "Really three suitcases is not that many." She began. Beau and Pogue shot each other a look and mentally ducked for cover. "If I recall correctly Jordyn you took five suitcases on last years summer trip to Italy...You returned with eight."

Jordyn looked at her and shrugged. "I have a lot of necessities. But seriously Bell, where are you going."

Bella handed Pogue a suitcase. "I'm going to our house in Alabama with Pogue."

Utter silence. Pogue could hear his own heartbeat in the silence.

Then Bella smirked. "Now if you'll all say goodbye to Pogue we must be off."

Jordyn blinked then grinned. "Pogue's going with you huh. Well in that case..." she rushed them out the door. "Have fun, enjoy, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Bella snorted at that last part. "I'll try, but finding something that you _wouldn't_ do is rather hard."

Jordyn paused and glared.

Cameron stepped in and kissed Bella's cheek. "Have fun. Be safe." She told her.

Then Beau hugged her. "Call us when we get there. And if he gives you any trouble at all you just call your big brother and I'll take care of it."

Bella smiled and got into the divers seat of the Jaguar leaving Pogue to get all the suitcases into the trunk. "It's the third left that leads to the beach isn't it?" She asked Beau who nodded.

Pogue got in the car. "Thanks for helping with the suitcases. I appreciate it." He said sarcastically.

Bella winked at him. "Your welcome. I did pack for us." She started the car and and pulled out of their drive way. A part of her was excited, but the other part dreaded this confrontation. Pogue placed his hand over hers on the console and leaned over to kiss her check. "Ready." She nodded. It didn't really matter. Ready or not she was going back anyways.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Ditto

A/N: Sorry if this is really short. A goody chapter should be next.

Legends and Bloodlines: Chapter Eleven

Bella slowed her car as her old house came into view. It sat on a hill over looking Alabama's coast lines. This part of the beach was private and family owned. Nobody had played in the sand or made sand castles in it until Saturday when her brother came here for the picnic. She sighed softly and heard Pogue's sharp whistle.

"Nice house. Who kept it up over all these years?" Pogue asked. The lawn was trimmed and even. The flower gardens that were visible as they drove up the hill were beautiful and well kept. The ivy that ran up the wooden arches that were set up in various places in the courtyard had been carefully monitored and cut down so it didn't grow wild.

"Thanks. We have a pixie family leaving in the backyard to take care of the gardens and such." Bella explained to him as though explaining to a child. "Of course pixies are to small to handle a lawn mower and do heavy cleaning on the inside of the house. The house is enchanted to do that itself. It won't wash dishes or anything but there isn't any dust and the floors and counters are always clean."

Her father had placed the enchantment as a gift to her mother when they found out she was pregnant. It made it much easier on her mother since she was carrying twins and about six months into the pregnancy it was getting hard for her to move around a lot.

"Its enchanted?" Pogue asked amazed. The pixie thing had impressed him. He'd never seen pixies before, but now the house was enchanted to clean itself. They pulled up into the circle drive and Pogue examined the house for the outside. It was three stories and had a southern plantation house look to it. They weren't any columns but a large porch wrapped all the way around the house. As they drove up the the garage it opened on its own letting them park inside.

"You going to be okay?" Pogue asked looking over at Bella.

"Yeah I'm fine. Actually, it feels really good to be home." She told him softly. Her face lit up and she bounced out of the car. "Come on and I'll give you a tour."

Pogue obliged happy to see her prancing through the door that lead into a foyer that served as the wash room. She opened at door and Pogue found himself in a kitchen that put the house at the academy to shame. It was as large as a living room with everything professional chiefs would need.

He followed Bella through the kitchen and into a dinning room stationed at the back of the house. The large oak table was placed in the middle of the room with a small chandler hanging over it. Windows stretched from the ceiling to a foot from the carpet gave a view of the beach and the courtyard. All the windows in the rest of the rooms were the same with the exception of the bathroom on the first floor.

Bella took him through two different studies, one that served as a library. She went through two sitting rooms and a living room before getting to the wide stair case that lead up to the top two floors. "The second floor was Beau's and mine." She explained. The stair case broke off into a hallway before continuing to the third floor. Bella flung opened the first door she saw. "This is the game room." she explained before moving on.

Pogue poked his head in examine the large plasma T.V. And X box that were set up in one corner with a large pool table taking up the rest. Bella was way ahead of him as he poked his head into a mini weight room, a mini living room, and then Beau's room which was the size of a master bedroom. Across from Beau's room was Bella's and her room was the same size as Beau's with a bathroom attached.

"Did Beau get a bathroom like this?" He asked coming in and admiring it. The shower alone could hold four people comfortably. Windows lined the back wall of the bathroom overlooking the gardens and beach. A large jacuzzi serving as a bath tub was pressed against the windows.

"Yeah there identical." Bella told him sinking into him. He leaned down and kissed her hair and she sighed.

"What's next?" He asked preparing himself for the third floor.

Bella shook her head. "The third floor closed itself off since they died."

"Will you tell me what happened?" He asked her.

"Not yet." She told him turning to him and smiling. "Tonight." She promised him. "Right now I want to go swimming."

She went through to a closet in the bathroom and pulled out two beach towels and a blanket.

"Shouldn't we unpack first?" Pogue asked and was amazed as she pulled a black string bikini out of a dresser drawer.

"We already are." She told him gesturing to the empty suitcases which had arranged themselves in an orderly stack in the corner of the room. Bella opened a drawer on the other side of the dresser and tossed him some swim trunks. Pogue caught them and walked into Bella's closet.

"You left all these clothes here?"

Bella shrugged. "Yes and no." These aren't the clothes that I left here. They've updated themselves since then."

Pogue looked at her and then remembered how new all the electronics were. Everything had updated itself it seemed. Bella disappeared into the bathroom to change and Pogue pulled on the swim trunks which were a lot more lose than he was used to. Then again he wasn't doing laps in a pool, they were going swimming in the ocean.

Pogue walked to a window and squinted a row of rectangular sheds he hadn't made out. When Bella came out he asked her what the were not turning to look at them. He had to crane his neck to be able to make them out they were on the other side of the house which looked like just a green field.

"Stables." Bella told him calmly. Sure enough Pogue could make out a white fence outlining the field.

"Are there horsed out there?" He asked her turning around.

"No, we sold them when we moved." She told him.

Bella offered him a beach towel and he grabbed a blanket from her. She was wearing her silk robe again, hiding what was underneath it. Pogue lost all interest in horses and he imagined what she would look like in the black bikini she had gotten. He wouldn't have to imagine long he thought to himself, as they went down the stairs and out onto the porch.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant nor do I make money off of this story...Wish I did, but I don't.

A/N: Alright, I'm prepared to be scolded for not updating in what, three months? My computer crashed and I had to save up for a new system. I'm working on an Mac Book now and I'm not accustomed to it. I don't know if I like it yet but I do know that my only other choice was a Windows Vista which is something I plan on avoiding until they get all the kinks out of it.

Author's warnings: This chapter contains slight gore and has a semi graphic sex scene. You have been warned.

Legends and Bloodlines: Chapter Twelve

Bella led Pogue calmly through the backyard. Or as least everything was calm until a high pitched whistle pierced the air. Suddenly both Bella and Pogue were surrounded by darting figures that were moving so fast you couldn't make them out clearly and shrieks of :"Intruders!"

Pogue started to swat at the figures but Bella caught his hand in her own. "Stop that you don't want to anger them." About then a stern motherly voice chimed through the air. "You kids stop harassing Ms. Bella this instant. Back to the house with all of you." An audible groan could be heard as the figures disappeared.

"Hello Linx" Bella smiled cheerfully and held her palm out for the pixie to land on. Bella heard Pogue's intake of breath at the sight of her. She was very lovely. Her dress was a soft pastel green and her dragonfly like wings were turning blue with happiness as the orange of irritation faded from them. Her tiny features were perfect and her silver blonde curls were pulled back with a green bandanna that matched her dress.

"It's so good to see you again Ms. Bella Bax and I were starting to think we'd never lay eyes on you again."

Bella smile saddened. "I'm sorry I was away for so long."

Linx nodded and patted her thumb reassuringly. "I understand dear. Who's this strapping fellow? I do say you are old enough to find yourself a mate now aren't you? This one's a fine catch too." Linx lifted up and buzzed around Pogue.

Bella blushed at the old pixies world. Even though Linx didn't look over 20 she was over a century old. "This is Pogue. Pogue this is Lady Linx. Her and her family tend to the gardens."

Pogue smiled at the beautiful figure who had landed on Bella's head so as to see Pogue's face clearly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Linx, you do a fine job with the gardens. They have to be the most magnificent I've seen in a very long time."

Linx sniffed and modestly said. "Yes well, we try. I must be off to feed the kids. Come to see me tomorrow both of you." She quickly fluttered off but not before dropping down to Bella's keen ears and whispering to her, "He's a good soul love. I improve entirely...Your parents would too."

Bella almost teared up and her words but smiled at the thought instead. She cast a glance over her shoulder at Pogue. He was something alright. He had convinced her to come home, where she had belonged all along. She tugged on his hand pulling him with her to the beach.

"Come on I want to swim before lunch." She insisted. Pogue smirked at her and darted off towards the beach. Bella let out a soft growl and followed his heels soon passing him. If she had to take advantage of her shape shifter skills so what? He started it.

Once they got to the beach she froze a thousand memories coming back to her all and once. There was the deck that her mother and her had shared so many conversations and the sail boat that her father took the family out on every Saturday. The same boat where her father taught her how to fish. The same sand that she use to run miles on every morning. The same beach that she got her first kiss on. She did a semi circle towards the fields where her mother had raised horses and taught her how to ride. There, buried in the fenced in meadow was her first dog, who had been hit by a speeding teenager.

She turned back to the ocean sinking to her knees. And here on this very beach is where her brother and her had hid while they listened to the screams of their parents why they were tortured and murdered...

Meanwhile back at the Mansion...

Beau was worried about Bella. He had gnawed on his lower lip so much that it was starting to bleed. Tyler just couldn't take it anymore. "Beau, you have to stop worrying. Pogue's going to take good care of her." The others had all gone out to explore the campus leaving the to men alone with each other. No one wanted to be around Beau when he was worried, stressed, or irritable. Seems he could be worse than Bella. Ty sighed, that was the grizzly in him he was sure.

Beau sighed softly. "Your right Ty, I know you are. It's just..."Beau paused and Ty stroked his cheek urging his love to continue. "Bella never got over our parents death."

Beau took a deep breath and pulled Ty tight to him as he told Ty about what happened that night so two years ago

"It was summer, Dad's favorite time of year. Bella and I were watching a movie late one night and we heard something. We dashed to turn the movie off thinking we had disturbed Dad. He had a big presentation about some new enchantment he had discovered...Anyways, so we hid as best we could. But we found that it was the pixies who tended the gardens and watched over us when we were younger. The ushered us out of the house quickly and quietly and neither of us thought to rebel much until we were on the beach. Mom had set a spell to make sure we couldn't leave the beach and the pixie's made us stay low to the ground. It was then that we noticed two men walking through the living room, we could make out even more upstairs. One went into our parents room and thats when the screaming started..."

Bella had out distanced Pogue easily but he didn't mind. He was a few yards away from her having slowed to a walk when he saw her collapse. He darted forward catching her and holding her, trying to calm her down as she hyperventilated. She started screaming and then suddenly she stopped and started sobbing.

Pogue held her protectively while she cried. Ever sob made his heart break. Gods how he loved her. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she quieted down. Her breathing evened out and she started to talk...

The pixies led us outside, and we went with them willing enough. I thought they were going to take us to the New Moon Dance, until I realized that celebration wasn't until next week. By the time I noticed my mother had already set the spell to keep Beau and I hidden and on the beach. There were strange men in the house. Even from were I sat I could sense they were evil, Rojak wouldn't stop snarling..."

Bella took a deep breath then continued.

"They went to the third floor after searching the first and second. When they entered my parents room, screaming started. It was horrid. You could hear both of their screams as they were tortured by the evil men. What must have been hours later they men left and I broke through the spell running to the house and into their room. The first thing I saw was red. Blood was everything and when I walked in my feet got coated in it. I made my way across their perfect floor looking for them knowing that the blood was their's. I didn't find anything, because there was nothing left of them. They had been mutilated and the parts so dissected that there was nothing left. I ran from the room when everything finally hit me. The stairs had my bloody foot prints all over them. Beau didn't see it. The pixies kept him out. But I did. I saw what happened to them. I washed my feet off in the ocean."

She sobbed again and Pogue rocked her in his arms again. She relaxed faster this time and Pogue pulled her face up and looked at her his heart throbbing at her beauty even though she was in such pain. He kissed her. "I love you Bella." he said simply. And she clutched to his chest whispering the words back and truly meaning them with everything in her. "I love you too."

Later that night after Bella had cried all of her tears and found herself to be lighter and happier than she had been in years, she looked out at the ocean and the beach. The beach we're she found Rojak. The ocean where her mother taught her how to swim. The sand in which her father taught her, not how to build a sand castle, but a castle fit for a king. The beach were she announced her love to her mate. She turned at the sounds of her mate getting out of the shower and coming into the bedroom.

Calmly she walked towards him and kissed him. Softly at first but then her hunger grew to were gentleness was not enough and she nipped at his lips and teased his tongue. Pogue growled and shoved her down to her childhood bed.

Pogue wanted her so bad it hurt. He lay down next to her kissed her neck breathing in her heady scent. He knew she was a virgin. She had told him herself, but damn if she wasn't a natural. They kissed each other hungrily once more and she rocked her hips against his encouragingly. "Pogue, be my mate?" She asked him her voice trembling. Pogue smiled roguishly.

"My pleasure." He nipped at her neck knowing that she would like it rough, just like him. Later, later he would show her sweet. But right now it felt like he had waited eternity and now he finally had her. And Lord and Lady be damned if he wasn't going to take her.

His eyes turned black as a whirl of magic filled the room as he stripped her down quickly ripping her shirt and bra from her. Her moans and whimpers filled the room. Soon though, Pogue assured himself, he would make her scream with pleasure. He nuzzled her well endowed breasts, pinching her rose pink nipples between his fingers before lowering his mouth to her. His eyes stayed on her face as her eyes rolled back and closed as his teeth closed on her nipple.

Her back arched as he swirled his tongue around the bud savoring the taste of her flesh. He wondered what other areas tasted like and got even harder just thinking about tasting her pussy. He moved on to her stomach leaving both nipples puckered and darkened from his mouth, wet from his saliva. He kissed and nipped her naval until she sat up and rolled him onto the bed. She jerked his boxers off, freeing his cock from its prison. She looked at its eight inches appreciatively and slightly apprehensive.

Bella was wondering if that would fit inside of her. It was wide too as well as long and had a beautifully curved head. Bella ran her tongue over the head and Pogue jerked making his cock move and Bella stare at it even move. She then took as much of it as she could into her mouth and applied a gentle suction as she caressed his cock with her tongue.

"Bella." Pogue let out hoarsely as he pulled her away. He ripped off the boy shorts and the last barrier of clothes between then and sighed as he gazed at her pussy. She was shaved clean which didn't surprise him and he slid a finger between her lips stroking her clit lightly making her hips wiggle against the delightful feeling.

She was wet and his finger slid in without him having to force it much. She moaned as he slid one digit in and out of her, her breath increasing. He pulled his finger out and tasted her satisfying his thoughts on what she tasted like. She was sweet and salty all at the same time. He couldn't wait any longer and he twisted around till she was on top of him giving her control of how much and how fast she would take him.

His control was to fragile at the moment. Bella's instincts took over and the animal as she sank down on him. She cried out softly when her hymen gave way but it was just a sharp flash of pain. Quickly gone. She rocked her hips in the exact way she had when riding a horse. Both of their moans encouraging each other on as he raised his hips up to meet hers, but it wasn't enough.

She started riding him hard wanting release. She was so close it hurt and by the way his hips were moving frantically beneath her so was he. When her orgasm hit she screamed his name her muscles clenching around him as the euphoria spread to her head. He came not seconds later with a husky shout. They collapsed on each other and kissed softly before drifting off into sleep.

Her last thoughts were that she was finally home, back to the place and in the arms that she belonged.

A/N: There will be an epilogue coming up. Hope you liked it and it wasn't to bad for you there in the end. I did warn you.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Ditto

A/N: This is the end. Tell me if you like it...I'm sorry if you don't.

Legends and Bloodlines: Epilogue

**Roughly two years later...**

"Bella Perry." A nurse dressed in scrubs with Carebears on them called out, her eyes searching the waiting room. Bella stood and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. She hoped this didn't take long. She had left Pogue to start preparing dinner for that night. Tyler and Beau we're coming done from the home they made in Alaska. Beau was trying to convince Bella to come stay with them for a few weeks. She declined every time. She was perfectly fine in Alabama leaving at her parents estate.

She glanced down at her watch after the nurse had left telling her that the doctor would be right in. It was only 3:25 pm., Ty and Beau weren't expected until 6. Her hand started to rub her flat naval as she sighed, thinking about all that had happened over the last year at school.

She had stepped down as being the shape shifters Haiti and Pogue and her finished up the rest of school. They moved back home to Alabama and were married soon after graduation. Caleb and Jordyn were leaving back at Caleb's mansion in Massachusetts. It seems that the town had to accept him after he had played CEO and bought most of the businesses.

Reid and Cameron had settled down in in Oregon. Bella and Pogue just returned from a visit to their house a few months ago. Everyone was there to see the blonde haired mischievous looking twins born on Halloween. Reid had called this morning proud to say that they were already talking. Their first word was daddy.

An hour later Bella was pulling out of the parking lot shaking slightly. As she drove home she thought of all the ways to tell Pogue, but when she walked into the house she didn't use any of them. He was standing at the sink peeling potatoes when she walked up behind him and hugged him.

Pogue laughed and turned around to hug her back. She kissed his lips softly tears running down her cheeks. "Bella whats wrong?"

Bella smiled sweetly and led him out onto the beach not saying a word. Once there she watched the ocean and looked around happier than she had thought possible. She finally turned to him looking at his patient face. "I'm pregnant."

Pogue smiled and kissed her hard there tears blending together on the beach that held so many memories.

**End**


End file.
